


Of Meetings and Perfect Trees

by Sille92



Series: Sille's 12 Days of Christmas [9]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92





	Of Meetings and Perfect Trees

“Y/N? You ready?” Jared called from the bottom of the stairs. Gen and the kids were already at the door ready to go.

 

“Yes, yes. Hold your horses. I’m coming,” you called back, grabbing your purse from the dresser before checking yourself one last time in the mirror. Satisfied, you made you downstairs.

 

“Wow, look at you,” Jared greeted giving you a kiss on the cheek. “This has to be some meeting your going too. You’re looking beautiful.”

 

You blushed. “Thank you.”

 

Together you made your way over to the rest of the family. 

 

“You really look beautiful,” Gen said, echoing her husband’s words as she gave you a quick kiss on the lips.

 

You blushed again, smiling. “Thank you, too.”

 

“Come on, it’s time,” Jared urged you as he opened the door.

 

“Someone is impatient,” you whispered to Gen. She started giggling and hoisted Odette up in her arms. 

 

“Let him. He is excited about our first Christmas together,” she whispered back.

 

Jared was oblivious to your talk as he walked before you to the cars standing in the driveway. 

 

“Say goodbye to Y/N, boys,” said Gen as she was standing at the car, securing Odette in her car seat.

 

Both Tom and Shep hugged you around the waist.

 

“Bye, Y/N,” Tom murmured and grinned up at you. “We’ll get the bestest tree ever. Promise.”

 

“I’m sure you will,” you laughed and ruffled his hair. 

 

Shep gave you a smile too before jumping in the car, letting his father strap him in.

 

Gen hugged you again and gave you a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Good luck with the meeting. You’ll ace it, I’m sure,” she encouraged you.

 

“Thanks,” you responded, smiling. 

 

Jared came over to you too, pulling you to him.

 

“Good luck,” he echoed, giving you a kiss. They always were good at encouraging you. You kind of felt bad for lying to them about the meeting, but when you thought about the surprise you had in store for them, you felt more happy than bad. You were sure that they would like it.

 

“See you in a few hours,” you said, turning around to get into the other car. Hopefully everything would work out and you actually would have a surprise for them.

  
  


A few hours later you were back at the house, satisfied with how the meeting went. You were sure that you will be able to surprise Gen and Jared on Christmas day with your present.

 

Gen and Jared’s car was already parked in the driveway. As you made your way over to the front door you couldn’t suppress a smile at the thought about what you would find inside. The fight from the last day only a fleeting memory at the back of your mind.

 

“Lucy, I’m home!” you called out as you opened the door. Immediately you could hear footsteps coming in your direction and you had just enough time to brace yourself before two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around your waist.

 

“Y/N! We got the bestest tree, like we said,” Shep exclaimed, taking your hand in his. Tom did the same and together they both lead you to the living room, not even bothering to let you get out of your coat and shoes.

 

“Slow down boys. The tree will still be in the living room in a few seconds,” you laughed but let yourself be pulled in the living room where Jared just set the last boxes full of Christmas decoration down. 

 

“Look! Look!” Tom demanded and pointed at the tree standing by the patio door. You had to say, the tree really was perfect. All fluffy and nearly taller than even Jared. You were going to have a blast decorating it.

 

“I picked it,” stated Shep proudly. “Do you like it?” 

 

You ruffled his hair. “I love it,” you answered as two arms wormed their way around your waist and kiss was placed on the back of your neck.

 

“How was the meeting?” Jared asked, laying his chin on your head.

 

“Great,” you answered. “Nearly signed the contract on the spot.”

 

“See? I told you, you would be amazing. You’re just that good,” he chuckled.

 

“You always are more confident in me than I’m in myself.”

 

“What else are boyfriends for?”

 

“True,” you chuckled, leaning back into him.

 

Tom pulled on Jared’s shirtsleeve to get his attention. “Dad?” he asked. “Can we start decorating the tree now?”

 

“We’ll have lunch first. Your mum is nearly finished,” Jared responded just as Gen called from the kitchen for them to come eat.

 

“Perfect timing,” you murmured as you moved away from him, taking Tom’s hand in yours to lead him to the kitchen.

  
  


“Who is ready to decorate the tree?” Gen asked after the last dishes were put in the dishwasher.

 

“Me!” Shep and Tom yelled at the same time, getting up to run in the living room.

 

“No running!” their mother called after them before chuckling and getting Odette out of her highchair.

 

You and the other two adults followed the boys in the living room where they already opened one of the boxes. 

 

“Y/N, come help us put the ornaments on the tree,” Shep prompted, making you laugh at his eagerness. “Dad is in charge of the lights.”

 

“And your mum?” you asked.

 

“She tells us when something looks off. And she needs to watch Odette, of course.” Tom answered while putting the first ornament on the tree.

 

The next hour was spent decorating the tree. You couldn’t remember having this much fun at Christmas. It wasn’t something you did with your parents since your stepmom wanted to do everything herself and didn’t let you help. She was afraid you would ruin it. So this was a totally new experience for you. One you didn’t regret one bit.

 

“Mum? Can we have some hot chocolate now? We’re finished!” Tom asked after putting the last ornament on the tree.

 

“We still have to put the star up,” Gen argued, but Jared butted in.

 

“We can do that after we have something to drink. The boys were such good helpers after all.”

 

You chuckled. “Yes more than you,” you teased him. “Does this mean you don’t get some hot chocolate?”

 

He looked at you offended. “That’s outrageous! I put the lights on the tree!”

 

“Yeah, after we untangled you from them. I still don’t know how you managed that particular move to be honest.”

 

Jared pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, which made you and the rest of the family laugh. After a while he joined in since it was funny even though it was embarrassing for him.

 

Gen got up from the couch and handed you Odette to get the drinks ready. A few minutes later you all were admiring the tree together.

  
“You really did do a good job,” Gen praised, taking a picture with her phone.

 

“Maybe we could take a family picture after we put the star on top?” you asked slightly insecure about the answer.

 

“That was the plan all along!” Jared responded, putting his mug down and getting the star from the last box in the corner.

 

Gen still had her phone in hand, eagerly taking pictures of her husband. It was a nice view, you had to give her that. As he stretched up to set the star on top of the tree his shirt slid up a bit and you had a nice view of his hip bones. You needed to asked Gen for the pictures later.

 

“There,” Jared huffed and looked proudly at his work. The boys cheered while Odette clapped her hands, clearly infected by the boys’ good mood.

 

“Go get your camera, honey,” Gen prompted, standing up.

 

Together you and Gen brought the boys in the right position before the tree. Jared came back with camera and tripod in hand and positioned everyone just so.

 

“Okay. The timer is set,” he said, coming over to the rest of the family. He threw an arm around your shoulder to pull you close while Gen laid her head on your shoulder. “Everyone say cheese!”

 

“Cheese!” was echoed by all of you and the next moment the flash went off. 

 

The picture you’ve taken that day would be a permanent fixer on the family wall in the living room.

 

The End


End file.
